Date One Night
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Shurayuki Shiori, gadis yang memiliki penyakit jantung yang berharap bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti gadis pada umunya tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan keajaiban bisa berkencan dengan salah satu pesonil Quartet Night Kotobuki Reiji.


Yuki: "Hy, _Minna_! Perkenalkan namaku adalah Yuki onna no ojou-sama, tapi panggil saja aku Yuki atau apapun yang penting sopan, kali ini Yuki memberanikan diri untuk membuat cerita di Fandom Uta no Prince-sama, ini cerita Reiji X Reader (tapi namanya pakai OC Yuki). Baiklah, tidak ada basa-basi lagi, silahkan Enjoy ~~".

 _ **Date one Night**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Romance, Spiritual, Friendship**_

 _ **Desclamier: Broccoli**_

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dengan membuat cerita ini.**_

 _ **Enjoy ~~**_

-Story-

Shirayuki Shiori seorang gadis yang sedang mengalami masa yang paling terburuk didalam hidupnya, ia hidup di rumah sakit selama hampir 18 tahun. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna silver moon panjang dan bola mata berwarna violet ini hanya bisa menghabiskan kesehariannya didalam ruang rumah sakit.

Ia sedang menonton televisi tapi pikirannya kosong, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia harus berada dirumah sakit ini selama 12 tahun. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengulang kesehariannya yang membosankan. Terperangkap dalam ruangan dan menunggu waktu pergi.

Waktu 18 tahun diruangan ini bukanlah waktu yang cepat, bayi yang baru lahir saja sekarang sudah lulus dari masa SMA-nya. Shiori hanya memandang kearah langit.

Entah mengapa ia merasa dunia tidak adil. Kenapa dia harus menghabiskan hidupnya diruangan ini, kenapa dia tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya? Yang bisa menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan teman-teman mereka, orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa? Ia hanya berdiam diri saja tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya mengulang keseharian yang membuatnya muak.

Teman? Keluarga?

Dia tidak punya hal yang seperti itu, keluarganya sudah meninggalkannya, teman-temannya sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi.

Jadi untuk apa dia ada disini? Dia tidak ingin bertumbuh lagi.

Berharap semua akan menghilang dari pikirannya, perasaannya, dan jiwa raganya.

BYAARR

"Arigatou, _Minna_ - _chan_! Reiji sangat senang kalian sudah datang kemari!"seru seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bola warna mata berwarna silver dari televisi.

Shiori hanya memandang televisi itu dengan pandangan kosong, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertinya itu bisa selalu ceria. Apa dia tidak mempunyai pikiran atau permasalahan seperti orang umumnya?

Atau dia orang yang memang mengikuti alur arus saja?

Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang berjuang.

Dia sudah berjuang dalam 18 tahun untuk melawan penyakit jantungnya yang sudah sangat parah, tapi kenapa dia tidak sembuh? Padahal dia sudah melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti"guman Shiori pelan sambil melihat televisi.

Bip Bip Bip

Terdengar suara detak jantung yang di terpasang padanya berdegup dengan cepat, semua perawat dan dokter pun langsung turun dan menanganinya.

Shiori pun kehilangan kesadarannya dan berbaring di kasurnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

'Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang gadis pada umumnya'batin Shiori kuat.

Tanpa Shiori sadar keinginannya yang sangat kuat membuat dirinya terpisah dari tubuhnya dan jiwanya berkeliaran di kota.

Shiori sendiri heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Entah mengapa ia berada di kota yang sangat ramai padahal hari sudah menunjukkan malam.

Shiori baru ingat kalau malam ini adalah malam Christmas, dimana kota-kota akan tetap terjaga dan banyak orang-orang yang akan merayakannya.

Shiori hanya bingung sekarang ia harus berbuat apa, ia melihat pakaiannya. Ia cukup terkejut karena pakaiannya adalah pakaian gadis modern bukan pakaian pasien yang selalu ia kenakan.

Shiori pun mulai berjalan ke berbagai tempat, ia masih bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Walaupun begitu ia seperti manusia pada umumnya, ia bisa menyentuh, merasakan dan dilihat orang seperti pada umumnya.

"Ahh, Kawaii Ojou- _Chan_ "ujar salah satu penjual taiyaki pada Shiori.

Shiori yang mendengarnya hanya berhenti dan memandangi penjual taiyaki yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa terlihat kebingungan seperti itu dimalam natal ini? Apa kau ditinggal oleh kekasihmu?"tanya penjual taiyaki itu dengan ramah.

Shiori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau perkataan penjual taiyaki itu salah.

"Oh.. salah, ya.. maaf ya… bagaimana kalau aku memberikan special service pada Ojou- _Chan_. Ini taiyaki untukmu. Bersenang-senanglah di malam natal ini"ujar penjual taiyaki itu dengan tersenyum dan memberikan taiyaki itu pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya heran saja dan menerima taiyaki pemberian penjual taiyaki itu dan berjalan sambil menikmati hangatnya taiyaki.

"Manis…"gumannya dengan pelan sambil menikmati taiyaki.

Tanpa sadar ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang sambil terjatuh dan taiyaki itu mengenai bajunya.

"Uwaahh~~! Mengo! Mengo! Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya seseorang itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shiori.

Shiori hanya memandangnya, ternyata dia orang yang ada di televisi saat ia menontonnya. Salah satu personil Quartet Night yang berada di bawah Shinning Agency.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya lagi masih mengulurkan tangannya.

Shiori hanya mengangguk saja lalu menyambut uluran tangannya dan berdiri tegap. Ia membersihkan pakaiannya yang sudah kotor karena taiyaki itu mengotori bajunya.

"Uwaa! Bajumu kotor, aku akan membelikan yang baru. Ayo!"ajak Reiji lalu menarik Shiori kearah tempat toko baju.

"Kau tidak perlu membelikanku baju"ujar Shiori dengan wajah yang datar.

"Dame! Tidak boleh begitu! Aku jadi tidak enak padamu. Padahal gadis manis sepertimu berjalan-jalan disini karena ingin bersenang-senang kan? gara-gara aku kau jadi merusak kesenanganmu, lagi pula tidak sopan meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu dalam keadaan baju kotor seperti itu"ujar Reiji pada Shiori.

"Tapi…"

Belum sempat Shiori menyelesaikan perkataanya, penjaga di toko itu membawa Shiori kedalam ruangan untuk mencarikan bajunya yang cocok dengan Shiori.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit akhirnya penjaga toko itu membawa Shiori dengan baju Dress berwarna Putih dan juga pita yang melilit dirinya berwarna hitam sedikit panjang.

Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan sangat indah dan juga memakai bandana berwarna hitam dengan disampingnya terdapat pita yang manis.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Kotobuki-san?"tanya penjaga toko itu.

"Gadis ini sangat manis hingga cocok memakai apapun, jadi kami agak kesulitan memilih yang mana yang paling cocok. Akhirnya kami memutuskan memilih baju ini"ujar salah satu penjaga toko yang lain.

Reiji hanya sedikit terpesona melihat kecantikan Shiori. Baju dan assesoris yang dipakainya itu sangat cocok hingga Reiji berpikir gadis yang berada didepannya ini adalah gadis yang sangat cantik melebihi siapapun.

"Anu…"

Shiori hanya heran saja melihat Reiji yang masih memandangnya dalam diam, ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. Akhirnya Reiji pun tersadar dan tersenyum senang.

"Ini bagus sekali, kalian memang hebat dalam Fashion!"puji Reiji pada mereka semua.

"Tidak-tidak. Itu karena gadis ini sangatlah cantik. Kami sampai kebingungan mencari baju yang sangat-sangat cocok untuknya"ujar penjaga toko.

"Dia manis sekali~~ Apa boleh aku memfotonya?"tanya salah satu penjaga toko itu dengan senang lalu menunjukkan kameranya.

"Boleh saja. Foto aku juga, ya!"ujar Reiji senang lalu berpose dalam foto itu sedangkan Shiori hanya dalam ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah, ini Kotobuki-san"ujar penjaga toko itu lalu memberikan foto itu padanya.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pun pergi keluar.

"Anu… bayaran untuk baju ini"ujar Shiori tiba-tiba.

"Ng? ahh, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah membayarnya, anggap saja ini special service"ujar Reiji dengan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu"ujar Shiori dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'Entah mengapa dia mengingatkanku pada Ai-Ai'batin Reiji saat melihat ekspresi Shiori yang datar.

"Hmm… berterima kasih, ya…? Baiklah! Malam ini Date saja!"ujar Reiji senang pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja dengan heran tampak tidak mengerti.

"Date?"ulangnya dengan heran.

"Ya, Date. Kau malam ini pergi jalan-jalan denganku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan membawamu ke yang aneh-aneh"ujar Reiji yang sepertinya mengerti tatapan Shiori.

Shiori berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk setuju.

DRRTT DRRTT

Terdengar suara ponsel yang bergetar dan itu ternyata ponsel milik Reiji. Reiji pun menekan tombol 'yes' pada layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Myuu- _Chan_?"ujarnya sambil mendengar hubungan telepon.

Shiori hanya menunggu sampai Reiji selesai menelponnya saja.

"Hmm. Hmm. Eh, sekarang? Shinning-san mengadakan Christmast Party? Baiklah. Ah, aku bawa teman tidak apa-apa, kan? Baiklah, kami segera kesana"ujar Reiji yang setuju.

"Ahh, ini dari temanku. Katanya ada Party yang diadakan oleh Shinning, kau mau ikut?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya diam saja, sebelum menjawab Reiji sudah membawa Shiori pergi.

Di tempat Christmast Party yang diadakan oleh Shinning memang sangat megah, tepatnya di Shinning Tower, banyak artis-artis yang sangat terkenal berada disana.

Reiji pun berjalan menggandeng Shiori agar tidak terpisah dalam pesta yang sangat besar ini.

"Ahh, Ettoo.. aku belum tau namamu"ujar Reiji yang baru sadar kalau ia belum berkenalan dengan Shiori.

"Namaku adalah Kotobuki Reiji, kalau kau?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

"Shirayuki Shiori"ujar Shiori dengan datar.

"Shiori- _Chan_ , huh..? nama yang sangat cantik, ya"puji Reiji dengan tersenyum.

Lalu Reiji pun berjalan kearah teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu disalah satu tempat.

"Hy, _Minna_!"sapa Reiji pada teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya hanya memandanginya saja dan Kohai-nya mengucapkan selamat natal padanya.

"Lho, gadis itu…?"tanya Haruka yang menyadari dibelakang Reiji terdapa seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Ah, dia? Dia temanku, namanya Shirayuki Shiori, aku mengajaknya ke pesta ini. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"ujar Reiji yang memperkenalkan Shiori pada yang lainnya.

"Gadis yang sangat cantik sekali"puji Ren dengan tulus saat melihat Shiori. Sedangkan Shiori hanya diam saja memandangi mereka.

"Ah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan Kohaiku. Gadis ini adalah Nanami Haruka, seorang composer lagu dan juga ini adalah semua personil Starish, Aijima Cecil, Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, Ichinose Tokiya dan juga Ittoki Otoya"ujar Reiji sambil memperkenalkan satu persatu personil Starish.

"Salam kenal"ujar mereka bersamaan sambil membungkuk tanda hormat kearah Shiori, Shiori pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Dan mereka adalah personil yang sama denganku, Quartet Night. Cowok ini bernama Kurosaki Ranmaru, Mikaze Ai, dan Camus"ujar Reiji memperkenalkan personil Quartet Night.

"Yoroshiku"ujar Ranmaru pendek.

"Yoroshiku nee"ujar Ai juga.

"Hmm, salam kenal!"ujar Camus dengan dingin juga.

Shiori hanya diam saja.

"Tapi gadis ini benar-benar sangat cantik sekali, saat aku pertama kali melihatnya aku berpikir malaikat yang turun kehadapanku"ujar Ren dengan tersenyum pada Shiori.

Sedangkan Shiori hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan Ren.

"HAI, Stop! Sampai disitu saja. Malam ini aku dan Shiori- _Chan_ sedang Date, jadi jangan ganggu kami, ya. Bye-bye!"ujar Reiji dengan menggandeng tangan Shiori lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan wajah yang sangat kaget.

"Re-Reiji-Senpai dan gadis itu…"

"D-Date?!"ujar mereka dengan kaget sekali.

Bahkan member Quartet Night juga menunjukkan wajah yang sangat kaget dan tidak menyangka kalau Reiji bisa mengatakan itu juga. Apalagi Date, katanya? Di pesta ini? Sungguh langka sekali Reiji mengatakan itu.

 **X-X-X**

"Nee, Shiori- _Chan_ , apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Shiori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Reiji hanya mengangguk saja.

Party berjalan sangat meriah sekali, mereka mengadakan event-event yang pastinya membuat suasana tambah ramai, tapi sepertinya Shiori tidak begitu bisa dengan suasana yang ramai seperti itu. Akhirnya Reiji membawa Shiori kearah taman.

Disana tidak terlalu berisik dan juga sedikit sepi karena semua berada diruangan utama untuk melihat event. Karena Reiji tidak berminat makanya dia tidak ikut berpatisipasi.

Mereka hanya diam saja, tapi sebenarnya Reiji memandang kagum gadis didepannya ini. Shiori memang sangat cantik sekali, bahkan ia menyetujui perkataan Ren tadi jika ia mengatakan kalau Shiori mirip malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

"nee, Shiori- _Chan_ "ujar Reiji.

"Perasaan itu apa?"tanya Shiori tiba-tiba.

"Eh…?"

"Perasaan itu apa?"ulang Shiori tapi masih memandang langit malam.

Reiji hanya terdiam sebentar sambil berpikir.

"Perasaan, ya…? Perasaan… perasaan… itu sebuah rasa yang dimiliki semua makhluk hidup"ujar Reiji pada Shiori.

Sedangkan Shiori hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ettoo… kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu, Shiori- _Chan_?"tanya Reiji heran.

Shiori hanya diam saja.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada dikota tadi. Seingatku aku sedang menonton televisi dirumah sakit dan tiba-tiba kesehatanku memburuk"ujar Shiori.

Reiji yang mendengar itu hanya kaget saja tidak menyangka.

"Etooo…"

"Kau tidak percaya, kan? aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Karena kau juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Tapi aku seperti manusia pada umumnya, bisa bicara, menyentuh dan dilihat orang lain. Aneh, kan?"ujar Shiori tanpa ekspresi.

Reiji hanya terdiam saja tidak mengerti akan mengatakan apa. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Gadis yang baru kau kenal mengatakan itu padamu, rasanya pasti aneh, kan?

"Kau punya penyakit sehingga kau berada di rumah sakit?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya mengangguk saja dengan pelan.

"Aku punya penyakit jantung sejak aku kecil. Penyebabnya aku tidak tau, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit sekitar 18 tahun"ujar Shiori dengan datar.

Reiji hanya terkejut saja mendengarnya. 18 tahun dirumah sakit karena penyakit jantung. Itu waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan Reiji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sekarang umur berapa?"tanya Reiji lagi pada Shiori.

"Kalau tidak salah aku berumur 24 tahun"ujar Shiori yang mengingat-ingat.

"24 tahun, 18 tahun berada dirumah sakit karena penyakit jantung… jadi kau sejak berumur 6 tahun berada idsana?"tanya Reiji lagi.

Shiori hanya mengangguk saja dengan pelan. Sedangkan Reiji masih dalam shocknya, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang ditemuinya ini punya penyakit seperti itu. Dan dia ini seperti hantu yang bergentayangankan? Itu membuat Reiji malah tambah pusing memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak percaya, kan?"tanya Shiori pada Reiji.

"Yah… aku sedikit tidak percaya sih. Habisnya kau dilihat dari manapun hanyalah seorang gadis biasa saja"ujar Reiji memandang Shiori.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu"ujar Shiori dengan datar.

Reiji hanya memandang Shiori saja, ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shiori. Karena itu diluar akal sehatnya.

"Maaf, aku masih belum percaya"ujar Reiji dengan menyesal.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Aku tau pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya"ujar Shiori.

Lalu hening diantara mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba kehidupan gadis biasa pada umumnya, karena aku selama 18 tahun berada didalam rumah sakit jadi aku tidak mengerti tentang kehidupan biasa maupun perasaan mereka"ujar Shiori lagi.

"Gadis pada umumnya… perasaan… Hmm…" Reiji masih berpikir bagaimana caranya.

"Hmm… didekat sini ada festival natal, kau mau kesana?"ajak Reiji pada Shiori.

Sedangkan Shiori hanya kaget saja mendengar ajakan Reiji.

"Tapi, kau kan…"ujar Shiori dengan tidak enak.

Reiji pun menarik Shiori dengan pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan meminta izin, kurasa mereka akan mengizinkanku"ujar Reiji.

Lalu setelah mendapat izin dari Shinning, Reiji dan Shiori pun pergi ke festival. Disana sangat ramai sekali tidak kalah jauh dari Christmas Party yang diadakan oleh Shinning juga.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang!"seru Reiji bersemangat.

Sedangkan Shiori hanya diam saja.

"lalu, kau mau kita kemana?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya berpikir sebentar lalu memandang Reiji.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis umumnya jika sedang kencan?"tanya Shiori heran pada Reiji.

"Heh? Yah… melakukan hal yang menyenangkan? Seperti bermain permainan atau berjalan dan membeli sesuatu?"ujar Reiji dengan bingung.

Shiori hanya mengangguk pelan saja.

"Hal yang disukai dan diinginkan…"gumannya pelan lalu tiba-tiba berlari.

"T-tunggu dulu, Shiori- _Chan_!"ujar Reiji mengejar Shiori yang berlari.

Didepan stand tembak-menembak akhirnya Shiori berhenti, dan Reiji hanya melihatnya saja.

"Kau mau main tembak-tembakkan?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

Shiori hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu. Serahkan saja padaku, kau mau yang mana?"tanya Reiji mengangkut pistol yang sudah disediakan.

Tapi Shiori memegang baju Reiji dengan pelan seperti mengatakan 'aku-yang-akan-melakukannya'.

"Eh.. kau mau mencobanya?"tanya Reiji pada Shiori.

Shiori pun mengangguk. Reiji pun memberikan pistol mainan itu kepada Shiori dan Shiori mencoba memfokuskan diri dan mengacungkan senapan itu kearah salah satu hadiah.

PAST PAST

Tembakan-tembakan dari senapan Shiori berhasil mengenai beberapa hadiah yang ada disana. Shiori berhasil mendapatkan kalung pair-hearts dan juga sebuah gelang pair-hearts.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian, ini hadiahnya"ujar penjaga stand itu lalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah kepada Shiori. Shiori pun menerima dengan senang hadiah itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyuman yang indah.

Reiji sedikit kaget saat melihat senyuman yang sangat manis diwajah Shiori, entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah Reiji sendiri memerah.

"Ini untukmu"ujar Shiori yang menyerahkan salah satu pair gelang dan kalung pada Reiji. Reiji pun menerimanya dengan senang.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana sekarang? Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu"ujar Reiji dengan tersenyum.

Shiori berpikir sebentar lalu ia memandang sebuah permainan 'Black Dragon'. Sebuah permainan Really Coster yang sangat menegangkan.

"Itu"ujar Shiori sambil menunjukkan permainan Really Coster.

'Memangnya di festival ini ada tempat permainan juga, ya?'batin Reiji heran saat melihat Really Coster itu.

Tapi karena Reiji melihat Shiori begitu ingin menaiki permainan itu, akhirnya ia pun tersenyum saja sambil menuruti permintaan Shiori.

Mereka sangat menikamti semua permainan dan bersenang-senang. Dari membeli makanan, souvenir, permianan dan juga yang lainnya. Entah mengapa malam ini sangat sangat indah bagi mereka berdua.

"Lihat, lihat. Ternyata ada yang mempertunjukkan aksi lumba-lumba! Ayo!"ujar Shiori dengan tersenyum senang sambil menarik-narik tangan Reiji dengan pelan.

Reiji hanya tersenyum saja sambil menuruti permintaan Shiori, entah mengapa saat Reiji melihat senyuman yang terdapat diwajah cantik Shiori itu, baginya sudah cukup.

"Uwaa~~ Kawaii~~ Apa gadis yang lainnya juga berpikir seperti itu, ya?"tanya Shiori sambil menyentuh lumba-lumba itu.

"Pasti mereka berpikiran sama sepertimu"ujar Reiji dengan tersenyum.

"Hee… aku tidak menyangka kalau hidup itu sangat menyenangkan"ujar Shiori dengan tersenyum namun tampak sedih dimata Reiji.

"…."

"Sebelumnya aku berpikir kalau hidup itu tidak adil. Aku hanya menghabiskan hidupku didalam ruangan rumah sakit itu dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak bisa seperti gadis pada umumnya yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya sambil bersenang-senang"ujar Shiori dengan sedih.

"Dan juga saat aku melihatmu di televisi, aku menjadi sangat kesal dan marah. Kenapa aku yang berada disini? Kenapa harus aku? Padahal aku ingin merasakan kehidupan seperti yang lainnya"ujar Shiori.

Reiji hanya terdiam saja sambil mendengar cerita Shiori. Dia memandang Shiori dengan sedih. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata hidup Shiori menyedihkan seperti itu.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan kearah bangku taman dan duduk disana sebentar, Reiji pun memberikan sekaleng minuman. Shiori hanya menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Aku harus pergi…"guman Shiori pelan.

Sedangkan Reiji yang mendengarnya hanya kaget saja. Ia memandang Shiori dengan tatapan kaget.

"Shiori- _Chan_?"

Lalu Shiori segera berdiri dan mendekat kearah Reiji sambil tersenyum.

"Reiji, terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, walau hanya sebentar aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Walau aku sudah membuatmu sangat repot dengan semua permintaanku"ujar Shiori pada Reiji.

Reiji hanya diam saja mendengarkannya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

"Dalam seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku merasakan hidup seperti gadis pada umumnya. Terima kasih"ujar Shiori yang mulai keberadaannya sudah mulai memudar.

Reiji langsung terkaget melihat keberadaan Shiori yang sudah mulai memudar.

"T-Tunggu! Aku masih belum tau tentang dirimu! Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Shiori- _Chan_!"ujar Reiji yang mencoba menyentuh Shiori.

Shiori hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dia senang saat ada orang yang ingin mengenal jauh dirinya. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan bagaimana kehidupan seorang gadis biasa, yang terlepas dari ruangan putih dirumah sakit yang selalu mengekangnya.

Baru kali ini keinginannya menjadi gadis biasa terwujud, dan baru kali ini ia merasakan kalau dunia ini sangat indah sampai-sampai Shiori sendiri tidak ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi keinginannya sudah terkabul dan ia harus pergi sekarang, meninggalkan orang yang sudah mau repot-repot menemaninya dan juga memperlihatkan dunia yang sangat indah kepadanya.

"Arigatou, Reiji"ujar Shiori sambil tersenyum dengan berlinang air mata sebelum menghilang dan menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbang keatas langit. Sedangka Reiji hanya terdiam saja sambil memandangi butiran cahaya itu, dengan pandangan yang sedih.

Tanpa sadar air mata Reiji jatuh dari kelopak matanya, ia tidak menyangka gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu sudah mencuri hatinya dengan cepat.

 **X-X-X**

Sudah sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kejadian Shiori menghilang dari hadapan Reiji. Dan sudah berminggu-minggu pula Reiji sepertinya tidak semangat, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya dari Shiori.

"Kau sepertinya sejak pesta natal itu jadi sedikit pendiam, yah… bukan masalahku sih"ujar Ai yang melihat Reiji yang menjadi pendiam.

Memang sikap Reiji tidak beda dari biasanya tapi terkadang ia lebih suka menyendiri dari pada bersama yang lainnya.

Reiji hanya memandang Ai sebentar lalu memandang arah lain. Ai hanya diam saja lalu duduk dengan santai.

"Ah,.. kalau tidak salah namanya Shirayuki Shiori, kan? aku tau dia dimana sekarang"ujar ai dengan santai.

Reiji yang mendengar itu langsung terkaget dan memandang Ai dengan dekat.

"Kau tau dimana dia? Bisa kau beritau padaku dimana dia?"tanya Reiji dengan cepat.

Ai hanya sedikit mundur kebelakang saja memberi jarak.

"Dia ada di Sakura Hospital"ujar Ai memberitau pada Reiji.

Reiji yang mendengar itu langsung segera bergegas pergi dengan cepat ke Sakura Hospital yang ada di dekat kota. Ia langsung ingin mengendarai mobilnya, tapi ia lupa hari ini tidak membawa mobilnya. Lalu ia melihat Ryuuya yang mengendarai mobil.

"Ryuuya-san!"seru Reiji dengan cepat kearah Ryuuya.

Ryuuya yang mendengar panggilan itu pun langsung memberhentikan mobilnya, dan melihat Reiji yang sepertinya sedang sangat terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Reiji? Kau sangat terburu-buru sekali"ujar Ryuuya dengan melihat Reiji.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Sakura Hospital!"ujar Reiji dengan cepat dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Ryuuya.

Ryuuya pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan sekitar 1 jam akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gedung yang sangat besar. Sakura Hospital adalah rumah sakit yang terbesar di kota itu.

"Arigatou, Ryuuya-san. Jaa!"ujar Reiji dengan terburu-buru lalu meninggalkan Ryuuya dengan pandangan yang sangat heran melihat sikap terburu-buru Reiji.

Reiji pun berlari kearah sang penjaga perawat.

"Sumimasen, apa disini ada pasien yang bernama Shirayuki Shiori?"tanya Reiji sedikit kelelahan karena berlari.

Sang perawat pun mencari-cari nama Shirayuki Shiori dibuku list, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shirayuki Shiori-san sudah tidak ada disini lagi"ujar sang perawat pada Reiji.

Reiji yang mendengarnya hanya kecewa saja.

"Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu"ujar sang perawat.

"Sudah keluar…. Apa kalian tau dimana rumahnya?"tanya Reiji lagi.

Sang perawat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Maaf, kami tidak tau dimana rumahnya"ujar sang perawat menyesal.

Reiji hanya mengangguk saja dan keluar dari rumah sakit itu dengan wajah yang kecewa. Disana ternyata masih ada Ryuuya yang menunggu. Ia melihat wajah Reiji yang kecewa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Ryuuya dengan sedikit khawatir pada Reiji.

Reiji hanya mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Iya, Gomenne, Ryuuya-san sudah merepotkanmu"ujar Reiji menyesal.

Ryuuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Lalu ia akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Reiji hanya berjalan-jalan saja, lagipula semua perkerjaannya sudah selesai.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang bahkan ia tidak berpikir akan kesana. Di tempat festival yang ia dan Shiori nikmati.

Reiji hanya memandang tempat itu dan pergi ke sebuah taman dimana Shiori menghilang dan menjadi butira-butiran cahaya yang terbang ke angkasa.

Reiji tampak sedikit kaget melihat seorang gadis berambut silver moon panjang dengan memakai baju Dress berwarna putih dan juga topi dengan pita berwarna pink disampingnya. Memandang pemandangan disana.

Reiji berjalan mendekat kearahnya, hatinya sangat deg-degan sekarang. Apakah gadis yang disana itu benar-benar…

"Shiori- _Chan_?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang, angin berhembus kearah mereka. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat kearah Reiji dan memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Reiji"ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Reiji hanya tersenyum saja sambil memeluk gadis yang berada didepannya ini.

"Shiori- _Chan_! Aku merindukanmu!"ujar Reiji dengan senang sambil memeluk erat Shiori.

Shiori hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Reiji.

"Tapi kenapa? Waktu itu aku melihatmu menghilang"ujar Reiji yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun disana dan penyakitku sembuh total. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci padaku"ujar Shiori dengan wajah yang heran juga.

"Kau sudah berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu"ujar Reiji.

"Aku juga heran dengan perubahanku. Anggap saja aku terlahir kembali"ujar Shiori tersenyum.

Reiji hanya tersenyum saja, lalu dengan tiba-tiba mencium Shiori. Shiori hanya kaget saja tapi perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

"K-Kenapa kau menciumku?!"ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah yang membuat Reiji yang melihatnya itu menjadi gemas.

Reiji pun mencubit pipi Shiori dengan pelan.

"Habis kau lucu, sih"ujar Reiji dengan gemas.

"Kau licik"ujarnya kesal.

"Aku orang dewasa. Orang dewasa pasti licik"ujar Reiji dengan tersenyum.

Sedangkan Shiori hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Yah setidaknya itu menjadi Happy Ending untuk mereka. Semoga saja mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama.

-Happy Ending-

Yuki: "Hy, _minna_! Bertemu lagi dengan Yuki ^-^. Pengennya buat ending yang greget, tapi kenapa jadi Geje gini endingnya? Padahal pengen buat yang menyentuh, maafkan Yuki yang kurang bisa memuaskan cerita ini. Entah kenapa Yuki hanya bisa membuat ending seperti ini TT-TT. Baiklah, Yuki akan undur diri sekarang, salam kenal untuk yang lainnya, silahkan baca dan Review cerita ini. _Soree jaa, Tsugi no kitai de oaishimashou ^-^"._


End file.
